S Class Love
by citygurl1515
Summary: Summery: Laxus and Lucy have been dating for a while now. The stress and heart break of never seeing her boyfriend is bombarding Lucy to a point where she just wants to snap! Can Cana help her out or will her own relationship weigh her down. Pairings: Lucy x Laxus and Cana x Gildarts (side-pairing) YES! THERE IS INSEST BETWEEN CANA AND GILDARTS! AND THERE IS ALSO CHARACTER DEATH!


Hi guys you see I read this one story about Cana and gildarts and I fell in love! Ik that their family but who gives a bleep! They're in love! And I thought it would be funny to see gildarts and laxus together! I hope you enjoy and this time I double cheeked everything! So if there is spelling mistakes and grammar errors I am truly sry I am typing this 4 in the morning because that's like the only time I can get inspiration to type.

The guild was a mess as usual. Fighting, brawling and drunk yelling. But that's fairy tail right. The only two missing were Cana and Lucy. Lucy and Cana were sitting on the second level talking about well who else then there secret 'lover'. But little did they know that in the shadows gildarts and laxus were watching and listening in concern.

"So how's it going with you and gildarts?" Lucy asked taking a drink of a bloody Mary which was UN seen by members but not Cana. Lucy really did drink but only Cana knew. Lucy would drink one drink in times of celebration but that's it, for the others than Cana that is.

"Old fart took a job again and with thunder butt. Speaking of him. How is your boy toy Lucy?" Cana asked evilly.

Lucy turned bright red at that comment and laxus only smirked. But suddenly Lucy got an idea.

As cana was chugging her drink Lucy replyed. "Ohh you know. The same. _Lightning fas_t_._" She said with an evil smirk.

Cana started coking on her drink and yelled" NANI! YOU AND HE ARE REALLY DOING IT! Damn never took you for that kind of girl Lucy." Cana said.

A now bright red lucy yelled" BAKA! I WAS JUST KINDING!" after a while she said more quietly with her head down. "I really don't know how he is ever since he came back he's been busy with gildarts or master or the thunder god team of his…"

Cana was left speechless. She knows that when she's with gildarts that she is going to be left alone but laxus can stay and be with Lucy. She doesn't want what's happening to her to happen to her best friend.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up. Has things been ok between you two?" Cana asked.

"Yah..."lucy said and sighed. "No. I don't really know anymore. I think that I should let him go. Yah know. I think evergreen would be better for him. He could go public with her." Lucy finished saying laying the side of her head on the table.

Cana grew very angry at this comment, she has never EVER seen laxus so happy other than with his grandpa or with Lucy.

"BAKA!" Cana yelled slamming her drink down. She next spook quietly angrily. "What in the god damn world makes you think that? Have you seen the tramp near him? He fucking sneers at the sight of her!" Cana said still huffing in anger.

Laxus and gildarts this whole time are just sitting shocked and sadden by the thought of Lucy thinking this way. Laxus wanted to come out and comfort her but gildarts gave him the 'wait' look.

"Cana… WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Lucy yelled now getting angrier. "I love him but I want him to be happy and for god fucking sakes Cana he a fucking MAN! I'm a teen or a child! I'm not ready… "She finished dipping her head to hide her newly formed tears.

"How the hell do you think I feel? Gildarts is… FUCK THIS! HES A FUCKING SEXY MAN WHO IS MY FATHER! IM PRETTY SURE THAT'S HES DONE IT BEFORE WITH MY MOM!" Cana yelled turning to the shadows so Lucy wouldn't see her tears. But little did she know that's where gildarts and laxus are sitting and watching in sadness watching those two tar themselves apart because of them.

"It's wrong the way I feel and the way he feels…. The way we flirt. The way we cuddle and hold hands… I I "cana said bitterly.

All of a sudden Lucy starts laughing. It surprises everyone.

"*sniff* what's so funny Lucy?" Cana said turning to look at said girl while wiping her eyes.

"Were one fucked up family huh? Natsu and gray. Me and laxus. You and gildarts. And everyone else. Ha-ha! No wonder I wanted to join this guild. I belong here!" Lucy said hugging Cana and whispering "and you're NOT leaving like I think your thinking. Gildarts will be P-I-S-S-E-D and go look for you. We really don't need that." Both girls sweet drop at the thought of gildarts throwing Cana over his shoulder like sake of potatoes.

"How- sigh you know me to well." Cana said looking at Lucy, shaking her head in dis-aprovment.

"How about we make a deal?" Lucy asks

"Shoot?"

"Whatever happens weather laxus dumps me to us getting married? And the same for you and gildarts that we never EVER have this talk again and just doubt their love because I KNOW that gildarts loves you both as his daughter and lover" lucy said holding out her hand.

Cana shakes said and replied "same here. Thunder butt loves you _way_ too much for my liking. I'll have to kick his ass to keep him in cheek. Away for that beautiful body and face of yours."

"Thunder butt? Really cana how old are you" said gildarts coming out from the shadows with laxus beside him.

Both girls jumped and 'EEEPPP!' in surprise but then tensed and Cana asked the hard question.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to say lest all go on a 'mission' to the hot springs" gildarts says.

Both girls answered with an 'awesome!' and ran downstairs to pack but laxus yelled "WE ALREADY PACKED YOUR STUFF JUST GOTTA TELL MASTER AND HEAD FOR THE TRAIN!"

"WOOT! I so needed this I just bought a new traveling outfit and I need to see if it yah know words out." Cana said.

"Ewe! Cana you're not talking about that slutty thing that looks like a girl, gildarts would wear. Ha-ha no offence gildarts" Lucy said.

"What! I like it!' Cana said.

"But don't you think it will draw too much attention to your umm body? I mean come on anyone can just come up and snap your tope!" Lucy said which had gildarts more interested.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"A ha-ha see you guys at the train station!" Cana said kissing gildarts chastely and dragging Lucy away from laxus and to her and gildarts house.

At the train station….

Gildarts and laxus were waiting out by the train the girls had 20 minutes to make it here and then they could go. Laxus was just about to call Lucy when they hear a wolf whistle and a "sexy!" come from the back of them.

They both dropped the bags they were carrying. What they saw was Cana in a leather brown skirt that was way too short for gildarts liking and wrapped bandages around her bobs and a kind of medium cape thing like gildarts and her signature blue purse. Lucy was also very 'different' she was wearing a thigh length trench coat like Lexus's. And a black tight leather skirt like Cana's and a purple strappy tope.

"Sorry boys already taken." Cana said with a fake sorry pout. "But you can have Lucy! She's free!"

"Touch me and I'll give you a shook worse than a tasser gun could ever do." Lucy said.

They arrived in front of the guys, whose moths were still not clothed. Lucy reached up and gently closed laxus moth. While Cana said. "Damn that boy toy of your in 'lightning' town has really rubbed off on you."

Both gildarts and Cana laughed at her joke.

"Says the girls who boyfriends lives in a 'boom' town and is using her explosive card more that she used to. Lucy said putting her hands on her hips.

"At least my boyfriend isn't a Barbie like you."

"At least myns not from the museum." Lucy back fired. 'Ouch' wined gildarts internally.

"Hooker!"

"Slut!"

"Sigh I love you Lucy!" and Cana hugged Lucy.

Both the girls started laughing because they achieved their goals they put a 'WTF' face on their stoic boyfriends faces.


End file.
